Bella's Saviour
by the-shiny-girl
Summary: What if Edward wasn't the one that saved Bella that night in Port Angeles? What if it was Rosalie?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This just occurred to me one day and I had to write it down. Please review and make my day. :)**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What if Edward wasn't the one that saved Bella in Port Angeles, but Rosalie?**

It was already dark outside when Rosalie walked out of the store. She smiled as she thought about her new clothes. She couldn't wait to see the look on Emmett's face when he sees her in her new lingerie. With that thought in her mind she walked to her BMW. She got in and put all her bags on the back seat. At that moment she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Sighing she looked who it is. Her eyes narrowed in surprise.

_Edward? What does he want?_

Her brother almost never called her. She couldn't remember when was the last time he did. She came to a conclusion that it was probably an emergency.

_Did something happen?_

She quickly answered it:"Yes?"

Edward's voice scared her. It was so serious and frightened.

"Rosalie, where are you? Alice told me you went shopping. Are you still in Port Angeles?"

His voice was almost shaking, he was so nervous.

"Yes, I'm still here. Why? What happened?" He was starting to worry her.

"I was following Bella, making sure she would be alright and now I lost her... I don't know where she went."

The moment he mentioned Bella, Rosalie rolled her eyes and relaxed.

Edward continued:"I need to find her, something could happen to her...."

She cut him off:"And why are you calling _me_? I'm not her baby-sitter."

"The town's too big and I don't have time. Can you help me? Just drive around and if you see her, call me."he said.

"Why? What is she to me?"she asked, annoyed.

She really wanted to go home and relax, try on her new clothes. She would rather be doing anything else, than searching for Bella. That human girl wasn't on Rosalie's list of favorite people. She didn't understand what Edward sees in her. But the most she didn't understand why was he so protective of her. Almost too protective.

Edward's voice was almost pleading:"Rose, _please_. I need you."

She was biting her lip in anger, then she just took a deep breath and said:"_Fine!_ I'll look around."

She could almost feel the hope in Edward's voice:"Thank you."

Not saying anything back, she flicked her cellular phone closed with an irritated snap.

_Great! Here goes my night!_ She thought as she drove away from the store. She was driving faster than she should but she wanted to make this quick. She was expecting to see Bella, alive and kicking, so then she could call Edward and go home. But as the minutes passed by, she became irritated.

_Where is that girl? Edward hasn't called yet, so probably he didn't find her either._

She turned her car and drove into dark alley. She rolled her eyes when she saw a group of men, probably drunk. She wanted to drive pass them, but then she noticed they were standing around someone. That got her attention. Being a couple of meters away and in a car, she couldn't clearly see that person. But with her vampire senses, she could hear them.

One of the men grinned:"Come on, play with us...."

"Don't touch me."the girl said.

Rosalie didn't need to hear anything else. Not even thinking, she started driving towards them with full speed. If the guys hadn't moved she would have hit them. And she didn't care. In a second she was out of the car and walking with confidence towards them. She didn't look at the girl, she was too occupied with hate she felt towards them. The guys were scared at first, but when they saw her, they just looked at each other and laughed. One of them stepped towards her with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, look who we have here. Blondie," then he looked at her car:"With great wheels. What do you think, guys?"

The other men started to walk to her car.

Rosalie didn't even look at them. Her voice was cold when she spoke:"Don't touch _my_ car."

The guy in front of her laughed:"Or what?" He didn't wait for her to answer, he just grabbed her arm. Before he could pull her closer, her fist hit his face. They could all hear something crack.

The other guys ran towards their leader, who was laying on the ground, his face bloodied.

He was almost crying:"You bitch! You _broke_ my nose!"

Her cold stare let them know she's not to be played with. She was holding herself back. She could break his skull if she wanted. _Rapists._ That was the thing she hated more than anything in the world. Even more than murderers. And the scene she witnessed brought back the old memories. She remembered when she was helpless and the guys like them took advantage of that.

So easily she could make them pay for what they were about to do. But she knew she couldn't. Then she remembered the girl. She turned to see if she was alright and froze in shock.

_This can't be happening. Bella?_

She looked with annoyance at the human girl standing a few steps away. But when she saw her trembling, pity washed over her. Bella looked like she was freezing and her face was really pale.

Rosalie forced her voice to be soft:"You alright?"

Bella quickly nodded and Rosalie turned to face the men again.

"Anyone else?"she asked them.

Two guys made a step towards her, but their leader stopped them:"Hey, wait! Let's go. She's not worth it."

Then they all heard the sound of a car. Rosalie recognized the sound of Edward's Volvo without even looking back. Edward pulled over next to Rosalie's BMW. When he got out, her ordered:"Get in the car."

Bella obeyed and quickly slipped in his car. Edward stood next to Rosalie and gave the guys so animalistic look they all ran away. After they were gone, he turned to Rosalie. She was staring into space.

"_Rose_?"Edward asked, his voice full of concern.

She slowly looked at him:"I'm fine."

Then she explained all in her head. _When I came here they were harassing her._

Edward nodded and clenched his fists together:"I know. I saw everything in their heads. Rose..... I don't know what would have happen if you hadn't came...."

"Don't mention it. Look, you should probably take care of her. She's... in shock, I think."

His eyes softened:"OK. And about those...._guys_? Rosalie, don't do something reckless."

"Don't worry. I won't follow them. Take Bella home, and I'll talk to Carlisle. He'll put them in jail."she explained in calm voice. But inside she was a wrack.

Edward could see that. He knew this incident opened up a lot of wounds.

"Go home. We'll talk when I return."he said to her and started to walk away. When he was by his car, he said to her:"Thank you, Rosalie."

She smiled weakly and walked to her BMW. She could see Bella staring at her with confusion and gratitude in her eyes, then Edward drove away. Rosalie stayed in her car for a couple of minutes, trying to calm herself down. She suddenly started to feel homesick. She wanted to be with her family. Before she even realized she was driving home, to Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett.

She smiled when she thought of him. _Tonight I'll need a lot of comfort from my Teddy Bear._

*

**What do you think? Please, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this story was supposed to be oneshot, but I couldn't help myself and I wrote the second chapter. So now it's two-shot! Let me know what you think! :)**

Rosalie was in a living room, feeling the need to be alone for a while. Jasper, Alice and Esme were out hunting and Emmett was waiting for her in their bedroom. He noticed how upset she was when she returned from her shopping trip, but she didn't want to talk about it, so he promised to wait for her in the bedroom. Only Carlisle knew what happened in Port Angeles and he was already in his study, on the phone talking to the police and making sure that those guys would be put in jail for a long time.

Rosalie was standing next to a window and staring at the dark forest outside, but she was completely lost in her thoughts. Her family was proud at her because of her strong self-control, but at that moment Rosalie felt like she could dissapoint them all and go after those guys all by herself. There were some people in the world that didn't deserve the right to be arrested. Those people should be hunted and killed like animals.

Rosalie had experience with dealing with sick bastards like those men that harassed Bella. She clearly remembered how she killed every one of those men that tortured her that night so many years ago. Memories came flooding back as she remembered the sound their bones caused when they were broken, their screams and pleas, the smell of their blood, blood on her wedding dress, the feeling of power...

"Rose."

She tensed as Edward's voice brought her back into reality. For a moment she completely lost herself in the memories. Taking a deep breath and putting on her emotionless mask, she turned to face her brother.

Their eyes met for a second, before Rosalie looked away.

"I haven't heard you," she said coldly.

"You were lost in your thoughts," Edward answered, and by the way he was speaking, Rosalie knew he read her mind. She could see slight anger in his eyes as he was reminded to what happened to Rosalie. He always became angry when Rosalie thought about that night, because she somehow forced him to see everything through her eyes. But he wasn't angry at her, he was angry at those men who hurt her. A lot of times he wished he had killed them himself.

After a few moments of silence Edward's tone became softer, "I'm sorry you had to relieve everything again."

Rosalie was quiet for a second, before just she shook her head:"Don't be sorry. It was...painful, but at the same time it felt good. I.." she trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

But having a brother that could read minds had it's good sides.

"You felt in control," Edward finished for her, "I understand that."

Something animalistic crossed Rosalie's eyes:"It felt good to be in control. I could feel their fear when I broke the leader's nose. They were afraid of _me_."

"And they should be. You are not a person who could be messed with," Edward reassured her.

Rosalie looked at him and couldn't help but smile. She and Edward never had a close relationship, but now it seemed to her as if Edward was the only one that could truly understand her.

"How is.._she_?" Rosalie asked, still not able to hide her annoyance over Bella.

Realizing that after everything that had happened, it probably wouldn't be such a good idea to start a fight, Edward decided to ignore irritation in Rosalie's tone.

"Bella's alright. Almost _too_ alright, it didn't seem to me that she was shaken up by what happened."

Rosalie sneered at him:"Something's seriously wrong with her. Maybe she hit her head."

"Rose, please," Edward rolled his eyes, then sighed, "She...she wants you to know that she's really thankful for what you did tonight. And she would like a chance to say that in person."

Rosalie nervously bit her lower lip and hugged herself with her arms:"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Maybe it is," Edward said calmly, "You should meet her and..."

"Edward, please. Not now. You can try to convince me how perfect and great she is, but _tomorrow_," she said that a bit harsher than she intended, but she didn't care.

Edward just nodded in understanding."Alright."

"So, I told Carlisle everything and he's on a phone. He said he wanted to talk to you when you return, so you should probably go," with those words she walked past Edward, making her way towards the stairs.

"Rosalie?"

She stopped and turned to him:"What? Look, Edward, I'm really exhausted and Emmett's waiting..."

"Thank you," he said quietly, looking straight into her eyes, making her see he meant it with all his heart.

Rosalie wasn't used to hearing him talk with such gentle voice, especially to her, so she couldn't hide the slightly surprised expression on her face. If she was still human, she would be blushing at that moment.

Putting aside how much Edward usually annoyed her, she smiled at him and then continued her walk to the bedroom, where Emmett was waiting for her, more than willing to give her the comfort and hugs she needed.


End file.
